1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of a vehicle mounted engine.
2. Prior Art
The prior art teaches various electronic controls for controlling spark applied to the engine and fuel applied to the engine. Further, also known are electronic controls for governing the speed of a vehicle without the necessity for the driver to keep his foot on the accelerator pedal.
With such automated vehicle operation, there is a possibility of malfunction. It is particularly desirable to avoid unexpected or undesired vehicle accelerations. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.